The present invention provides an improvement for a freestanding apparatus for demonstrating correct rotational movements of the body for different sports activities and for training an individual to perform such movements in the correct order and relative relationship. In an apparatus comprising a vertical support having upper and lower rotational resistance assemblies which are vertically adjustable to be positioned at the user""s pectoral and hip levels where the assemblies include mechanisms whereby the degree of resistance to rotational movement may be adjusted, the improvement comprises an optional accessory for the upper assembly providing adjustable upper arm supports which permit selective restriction of rotation of a user""s shoulders relative to the upper torso.
Many sports activities depend on the relative rotation of the upper, mid and lower torso areas of the body. Sports such as golf, baseball, tennis, boxing, and the like involve rotational motion and relative displacement in correct order and degree in order to obtain the optimum power to a particular stroke as well as accuracy in the delivery.
The first part of developing such order and degree involves demonstrating to a student the correct relationship and displacement of the body portions. Such demonstration is often difficult in that the action happens quickly and the actual movements are not easy to separate for visual study. Once the movements have been demonstrated and understood, the student must then practice and train himself so that the respective muscle groups are exercised to the proper degree and so that the correct rotational sequence becomes an automatic reflex action.
Such demonstration, training and exercise are best achieved by placing the student in a situation which best approximates the conditions most conducive to correct motion. To that end, the Applicant herein devised an apparatus which selectively restricts and permits rotation of the upper body and hips in a particular sequence for the particular sport. This apparatus is described in Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,212, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Through further research, it has been determined that, in addition to the separate and selective rotation of a person""s hips and torso, there is often a third separate rotational component through the shoulders that takes place and which requires control for accurate training and exercise. This rotation is described as the reversal of the shoulder position from a first location to a second location and follows rotation of the hips and torso. In order that this third rotational component can be demonstrated and practiced, Applicant has devised an accessory for the apparatus of his prior patent which provides selective restriction of rotation of the shoulders through the upper arms of the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement to the Rota-Flex freestanding rotational motion and relative displacement training apparatus of the Applicant""s prior patent.
It is a further object to provide an accessory attachable to the freestanding rotational motion and relative displacement training apparatus which provides selective restriction of rotation of the shoulders through the upper arms of the user.
It is a still further object to provide an accessory which is adjustable to accommodate users of differing sizes and physiques.
It is an even further object to provide an accessory which creates greater tension in a user""s upper body and arms and serves to retard the shoulders during rotational training.
Further objects and advantages will become evident from the following drawings and description.
In a freestanding rotational motion and relative displacement training apparatus comprising a base assembly, a vertical support post extending upward from said base assembly, a first resistance assembly adjustably located on said post at a level corresponding to a user""s hips and a second resistance assembly adjustably located on said post at a level corresponding substantially to a user""s upper torso; the present invention provides an improvement comprising upper arm supports attached to and forwardly extendable from said second resistance assembly, said upper arm supports each comprising a telescopically extensible rod having a member thereon for receiving a user""s elbow whereby said user""s upper arm and shoulder are held in combination with the upper torso by said upper arm supports and said second resistance assembly.
In a freestanding rotational motion and relative displacement training apparatus comprising a base assembly, a vertical support post extending upward from said base assembly, a first resistance assembly adjustably located on said post at a level corresponding to a user""s hips and a second resistance assembly adjustably located on said post at a level corresponding substantially to a user""s upper torso; the present invention provides an improvement comprising left and right upper arm supports removably attached to and forwardly extendable from said second resistance assembly, each of said upper arm supports comprising an attachment means, a cylinder having a rod telescopically adjustable therein, elbow receiving means fixed to an exposed end of said rod, and horizontal and vertical angle adjustment means located between said cylinder and said attachment means.
With the accessory of the present invention, the Rota-Flex apparatus provides a new dimension in total body strengthening and figure improvement technique concurrently with proper training in the relative rotational motion of the body for various sports. The resistance assemblies and accessory provide both a pushing and a pulling resistance in the direction of rotation resulting in twelve actions for each cycle of rotation repetition. In rotation of the hips to the left there is a push on the left side and a pull on the right side. When the direction of rotation is reversed, the push and pull are likewise reversed. Similarly, rotation of the upper body results in a cycle of left and right pull and push actions. Finally, the accessory of the present invention adds similar pull and push resistances to the upper arms and shoulders during shoulder reversals. These three levels of exercise, hips, upper body and shoulders, provide a triple trimming effect reducing excesses at the hips and thighs, waist and back and the upper arms and shoulders.